What really happened in Budapest
by SerafinaDraco
Summary: "Cap, you owe me twenty bucks!"
1. Chapter 1

"I will ask you again: who are you and what are you doing here?"

I rolled my eyes at the security guard. "I told you that already, Mr…." I looked down at his name tag. "Hogan."

"Show me proof."

"Does it look like i carry that kind of paperwork with me all the time?" He raised a brow in reply.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave, miss."

I huffed in defeat. "Fine…." He escorted me outside the tower and left me on the sidewalk.

 _Plan B then…._

I looked around and devised a way to sneak in. _Since someone didn't believe the truth…._ I pulled out my phone and figured out what floor i needed to get to. _That is….a whole lot a floors._ I shrugged and went on with the plan.

Ten minutes later, I was on the stairwell headed towards the 15th floor. _Thank God i didn't where heels today…_ First few floors were fine, but soon the calves started to _burn. Okay, girl...8 down, 7 to go….You can do this…._

Finally, I got to the 15th floor, nearly crawling over the threshold. I looked around and found the common area empty. _Well, this was for nothing then._ Voices came down from down the hall towards the kitchen.

"You know what, Romanoff…."

You could feel the smirk radiating off him.

"You better watch out, Tasha, or the old man will whack you with his cane."

"Barton…." the man warned.

"Come on, Cap!" Barton whined. "Live a…" His eyes met mine and he frowned. "Elisabeth, what the hell are you doing here?"

A man came out of the elevator and stared at me. "Whoa…..it's like a mini-Clintasha."

I turned to him with narrowed eyes. "Have you been on the internet too much or something?"

"Something like that," he replied, shrugging his shoulders. He held out his hand. "Tony Stark, but you probably know who I am."

"Yes, sir." I shook his hand.

"So, Lizzie, I have to ask: how did you get past security?"

"I didn't at first. That security guard of your's made it hard." I said. "When he didn't believe the truth, he kicked me out and I snuck in. BUt i will not tell you how."

Barton smirked. "The truth isn't believable. I wouldn't believe you either."

"You know?" Tony asked.

"Of course, I'm….me."

THe elevator opened and the guard can barreling through. "Sir, someone broke into…" he looked over and saw me. "There she is. Come on, you. THe police are waiting outside."

"Police?" they all exclaimed. (bold is russian)

" **то ты ему сказал?" (What did you tell them?)** Natasha exclaimed.

" **Правда," (The truth).**

Hogan grabbed my arm. "Just because you speak her language doesn't mean she's your mommy."

"What?" the team, minus Hawkeye and Black Widow, exclaimed.

" _Mommy?"_ Tony asked, pointing between me and the spy. "But who's your…." His eyes widened. "It's Legolas isn't it?"

"What would make you think that?" I asked.

"Yeah, Tony," Barton agreed. "I mean I'm flattered, but…" Tasha slapped him on the shoulder. "What?" She jerked her head towards them. He shook his head. "Nuh uh, that's a secret."

I rolled my eyes and turned to Tony. "One word, dude: Budapest."

" _Elisabeth Alianova, that was a secret!_ " he shrieked. I motioned to myself.

"Not much of a secret now, is it?"

"Wait a minute…" Tony muttered. "You're what happened in Budapest…" His eyes blinked, a smile spreading across his face. "Cap, you owe me twenty bucks!"

~:~


	2. Chapter 2

_**(NCIS crossover)**_

 _NCIS POV_

"So, what do we got here DiNozzo?"

He hands his boss the file. "Elisabeth Rushman, age 19. Born in Budapest, parents unknown. Basically her whole life is unknown, boss. Except for her _lengthy_ record."

"Lengthy, huh?" Gibbs replied. "Get anything off her during the arrest?"

"Two earwigs and her wallet."

Gibbs nodded and handed him back the file. "Here we go then."

 _ELISABETH POV_

The head agent entered the room and stood across from me. He started talking, but all i got from reading his lips was something about a ' _navy lieutenant'_ and a ' _boat dock'_. After he saw my confused look, he got up in my face and said, ' _is there something wrong here?'_

I leaned back, raising a brow, and said, "I'm sorry, but I haven't understood a word you said for the past…." I looked down at my watch, "Five minutes. I can only lip-read so much."

He mouthed and signed, 'Deaf?' I nodded my head in reply.

"Those things your agents confiscated from me were my hearing aids." He turned around and knocked on the glass, telling the people on the other side to get them.

 _'_ _What did you understand?'_

I signed back to him, _'You asked what the freakin' hell i was doing there.'_

' _I didn't say freakin',_ ' he replied.

 _'_ _Oh, I know._ _But_ _you eyes said it.'_

The door opened and a goth-looking chick walked through. She set my aids on the table and signed her apologies.

 _'_ _It's okay, I probably would have done the same thing.'_ I slipped both of them back in my ears and sighed in relief as they buzzed to life.

" _ **Agent, do you read me? Agent, report!"**_

"Thank you, sir." I said to the agent. "Now, can you tell me everything over again…."

" _ **How did you lose your freakin' hearing aids, Bromanoff?!"**_

I reached up and turned down my hearing aid a little.

"Let's just cut to the chase, Ms Rushman." He began, motioning for the goth to leave the room. "What were you doing at the crime scene?"

I smiled and shook my head. "You don't have enough clearance for that."

"Clearance? From who?" I shrugged in reply, and leaned back in the chair crossing my arms. "Who do you work for?"

"Not enough clearance for that either."

He gave me a look. "Who is it? FBI, CIA, Homeland? I can get them to tell me."

"Trust me, agent," I replied. "It ain't one of them."

"Then who-"

The door burst open and I smiled.

"Director! Finally..."

"Of what?" Gibbs exclaimed.

My director held out his hand. "Phil Coulson, director of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division."

"That's a mouthful," he replied.

"I know. We hear that alot." He came to stand beside me. "Now why is one of my best agents in your custody."

"Our mission ran into their little _investigation,_ " I replied.

He raised his brow. "Again? You're getting rusty, Sparrow." Coulson turned to the man. "Our agency was invesigating a crime ring over in that vicinity. We did not intend to encroach on you in anyway." He opemed his breifcase and pulled out a file. "Here is Ms Rushman's allibi and any information I can give you on her mission."

"For a government agency I just heard about, you are very good with first impressions," Gibbs replied. "You are free to go. Give one of my agents a phone number in case of further questioning."

"We can do that." The men shook hands again and we walked out of the room.

Once we got to the car, Coulson smacked me on the back of the head. "What did I tell you about not getting caught?"

"I tried," I exclaimed, rubbing the back of my head. "It was the Israeli that tipped them off. She's good, _REALLY_ good. And seriuosly, the head slap? That's a little harsh, Supernanny."

He cocked his brow. "You've been hanging around Stark again?"

"No, my dad," I shot back. "I have years of comebacks in stock now, Coulson. You better watch out."

"Remember: so do I," he replied. "And I have the pictures to prove it."

I crossed my arms. "You don't have anything."

He turned and started me straight in the face. "Safehouse, Jamacia, you were 8."

My eyes widened. "You wouldn't…"

"Oh, I would, _Bromanoff._ " He grinned.

"I told him to stop calling me that."

He shifted the car into drive. "Well, you know Wade. He just doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut."

~:~


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry everybody for the earlier version. I have no idea what happened.**_

 _ **[Bold italics is Russian]**_

~:~

 _ **"Вы уверены, что я не могу ударить его по лицу?" (Are you sure I can't punch him in the face?)**_

My mother gave me a look. _**"Да." (Yes.)**_

I glanced over at Tony. _**" Что, если я немного сломаю ему нос?"(What if I just break his nose a little?"**_

 _ **"Элизабет!" (Elisabeth!)**_

I rolled my eyes. **_"Xорошо…" (Fine….)_**

A cough broke us out of our conversation.

"What's going on over there, Lizzie?" Tony asked, giving us an uneasy look.

I went back to eating my food, and muttered, "Nothing…."

"She was asking if she could punch you in the face," Bucky said.

MY head shot up. _**"Какого черта!" (What the hell!)**_

He grinned sheepishly. _**"Забыл, я мог говорить по-русски, не так ли?" (Forgot I could speak Russian, didn't you?"**_

"Okay!" My dad exclaimed. "Let's get on with dessert."

As my dad got up to grab the dessert, I glared at Bucky with narrowed eyes with him continuing to smile. Dad came back over with a box and opened it.

I looked into it and gave him a look. "Dad, this is the leftover donuts from this morning."

"So?"

I shrugged in reply and took one out of the box. Soon after everyone got their donuts, I heard Steve cough.

"Tony…."

"Rogers…."

As I watched this go down, I began stuffing donuts in my mouth.

Steve gave him the once-over. "Is that the last donut with red, white, and blue sprinkles?"

Tony stared at him and took a large bite out of the donut.

Steve's jaw clenched. "What did I tell you would happen if you ate the last onut with red, white, and blue sprinkles?"

"Little foggy on it," he replied with his mouth full, "but I think it was something like 'raining down hellfire.' "

"That's right."

"And here I am without an umbrella."

Both men sat there glaring at each other with such intensity, that you could almost feel their stares right through the back of your head.

"I feel a storm brewing."

I looked over to Bucky who just shrugged and shook his head, and turned back to the two men. And from the depths of my soul, a noise came from me that had never been heard before.

All eyes turned on me.

"What?"

And the whole room burst into laughter. Tony held his hand out and Bucky grumbled as he handed him money.

"Seriously guys? Again?"

~:~


	4. Chapter 4

~:~

"How do we keep getting into these situations, Wade?"

"Eleven years of friendship and I still don't know." He sliced through two of the guards, putting one shot to each of their chests.

I shook my head. "First of all, we were never friends. And two, seriously dude? Injure not permanently maim." Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming from down the hall. "Wait here," I whispered.

"Why?"

Turning up my hearing aid, I listened again. "I know those voices. Stay out of sight."

He crossed his arms. I could feel him frowning under his mask.

"I'd like these people to stay alive till a ripe old age, okay?"

"Fine…" he huffed. "I'll be in the Invisible Jet."

I rolled my eyes as he walked off, turning towards the voices.

"Freeze!"

I put my hands in the air. "Well, hello to you too." I gave the group a once-over. "Hi ya, Deanny."

"God bless-Lizzy!" He exclaimed, both men holstering their guns. "What the heck are you doing here?"

"Could ask you the same thing," I replied. I walked over to the other man and hugged him. "Hey, Sam. What's happening?"

"Nothing much." He hugged back and quickly released me. "Hey, don't change the subject."

I sighed. "I had a mission. Some weapons dealers. Now what were you doing here?"

"On a hunt. Nothing to worry about," Dean quickly answered.

"Shapeshifters?"

"Yeah, how-" he eyes narrowed. "How did you know that?"

"I saw their eyes gloss over on the cams. So I had me and my partner put silver bullets in our guns."

Sam smiled. "Smart move. Your partner know that?"

"Oh God, I hope not." My comm started to beep. I raised a hand to my ear. "What Wade?"

 _ **"Walking Dead needs us back ASAP."**_

"Can't it wait?" I scoffed.

 _ **"Unless you want to babysit Tin Man, then no."**_

I sighed. "Fine, I'll be up in five."

 _ **"One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three.."**_

I clicked the comm off. "Sorry to ruin the reunion, but I gotta bounce." I hugged both men. "Thanks for not shooting us. Let me know if you need any help someday."

"You got it, kid," Dean replied as I turned to leave.

"Remember the rule Dean?"

"Which one?"

"The one about you calling everybody kid, especially me." Dean winced in reply.

Sam laughed, "You forgot about that didn't you?"

"Little bit…" he muttered.

I smiled. "See you later, old man. Or should I say...assbutt."

"Get out of here!"

~:~


	5. Chapter 5

~:~

"Thanks for coming everyone," Tony began. "And now a toast! To friends; old and new. In the words of Star Trek's Mr. Spock, ' _Live long and prosper'_."

Glasses clinked and shouts of agreement rang through the room.

I looked up from my game of pool and saw my opponent come back from the bar.

"I call it. You'll never win," Sam said. I hit it and looked up, watching his reaction as I won.

"You were saying?"

"But….How…." I smirked in reply and left him, wallowing in defeat.

I walked out on the balcony and soon heard the door slide open.

"Come to finish me off, sweetheart?" I asked, turning around to see it wasn't who I thought it was. "Pietro, right?"

He nodded and came over to stand by me, looking out on the city skyline. From the corner of my eye, I saw him glance at me multiple times and quickly look away.

"Yes?" I drawled.

He sighed. "You really have no clue who I am?"

"You'd think the confused looks and the blank stare would have answered that for you."

"Do at least remember Kiev?"

 _Kiev? How would he…._ "Who told you about that?"

"Besides the fact that the Widow and Hawkeye are very secretive about it," He looked me straight in the eye, "I was there."

After I gave him a confused look, He sighed and sped inside, coming back as quick and he left.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, still doesn't ring a bell."

"Maybe this will…." He placed his hand on the back of my head and kissed me, making all the memories flood back. Once he broke it, I pulled him back in, kissing him more passionately. He broke it again.

"Remember me now?" I nodded, pecking him on the lips.

"And I promise never to forget you again."

~:~

 _ **A little more fluff than humor today.**_

 _ **Sorry about the late update, hope y'all enjoyed.**_


	6. Chapter 6

~:~

"Why did I let you drag me into this? We're gonna get killed!"

"Oh, Bromanoff," Wade replied. "Don't you trust me?"

I raised a brow and gave him a look that answered his question. Suddenly, someone banged on the door.

"FBI! Open up!"

"Dammit, Wade. Look what you did." I harshly whispered. I reached up for my comm. "Babe, get Wade out of here. I gotta deal with the feds….Again."

"Aww, but it's cooler when they break in," Wade whined, before Pietro whisked him away.

The feds banged on the door again and I ran over to open it.

"Hands up!"

I placed my hands on my head. "I guess y'all weren't informed of this. Per usual."

"Informed of what?"

 _Coulson!_ "I'm Agent Elisabeth Rushman with the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics-"

"SHIELD? I've heard of it," the agent replied as he released me.

"Finally, the recognition we deserve," I quirked. "So, what are you doing here?"

"That's classified. What are you doing here?"

"Classified. But maybe we can swap war stories and brownie recipes later, don't you think?"

The agent laughed. "Maybe…." he held out his hand. "The names Derek."

"Pleasure," I replied, shaking it.

" _ **Sweet baby angel….Your boy-toy is about to bite the dust if you don't get here in five minutes…."**_

My hand went up to my comm, as I sighed. "Be there in five." I turned back to the agent. "So, Derek. We can just forget this whole thing happened, right?"

"Probably not."

"Oh, well," I sighed. "I guess my people will call your people or something like that."

" _ **Three minutes in counting…."**_

"Shut up, Wade. I'm coming!" I waived the agent goodbye again and bolted for the jet.

"Wade, if one white hair is misplaced, I will pay Stark to find a way to end you. _Permanently_."

~:~

 _ **Hope y'all liked the tiny Criminal Minds cameo.**_

 _ **So, I know it's been a while since I've updated. School and work have been biting me in the butt as of late. So, writing has been really difficult.**_

 _ **Just hang in there guys, I'm not done yet.**_

 _ **(P.S: remember to send me any prompts y'all would like to see!)**_

 ** _BYE!_**


	7. Chapter 7

~:~

 _ **NINETEEN YEARS EARLIER**_

" _Mmmm….I love you…." Clint whispered against their lips. Natasha hummed in reply._

 _ **Buzz. Buzz.**_

 _He sighed as he reached over to grab the phone. "Hill says Brandt is on the move. We need to get moving too." She nodded and got up, throwing off the sheets._

 _She walked over to the mirror and stared at him._

" _What's up, Tash?"_

" _Did we make a mistake?" She turned around and faced him. "I love you, Clint, but what if the love we have destroys us? I can't…"_

 _He got up from the bed and walked over to her, placing his hands on her arms._

" _If I wasn't sure about this, we wouldn't have gone to that church. We wouldn't have said those vows. Heck, Tasha, what just happened wouldn't have happened." She looked away, but he brought her face back to him. "I wouldn't have asked you to marry me, if I wasn't sure, Tasha. I love you….till death do us part." He leaned down and captured her lips in his. Once they broke apart, they rested their foreheads against each others._

" _ **я тоже тебя люблю…."(I love you too….)**_

 _~:~_

 _ **Nine months later….**_

" _("I hate you" in multiple languages….) Goddammit, Barton, look what you did to me!"_

 _Clint gripped her hand and gave her a smile. "That not what you said that night…" He winced as she smacked him upside the head._

" _Not the time for tha-AAAA-t."_

" _Okay, ma'am." the doctor said. "ONe more push, okay? Ready? One, two three….and there she is." He placed the infant on her chest._

 _She smiled and caressed her face. "Hi, angel….I'm your mama….It's nice to finally meet you…." Clint smiled and wrapped an arm around Natasha._

" _Yes, it is…."_

 _~:~_


End file.
